Superman
Superman also known as Clark Kent or Kal-El is the defender of Metropolis, he was the opposite of the Bruce Wayne Batman as well as the latter's greatest friend and ally. Superman is an alien from the distant planet of Krypton sent to Earth upon the destruction of Krypton by his father. Considered the most powerful creature on Earth, Superman, if malignant, would make the most dangerous threat to all of mankind, being potentially unstoppable. The only being whose powers rival those of Superman's were those of Shazam. Although initially quite cocky, brash and quick to anger, Superman's will to protect the people resulted in his attitude mellowing out over the years. Eventually becoming one of the more serious heroes, Superman transformed into the world's role model, a person everybody aspired to be. Methodology Unlike other superheroes, there was no true tragedy in Clark Kent's life other than his own existance. Being an alien, alone in the entire Earth, was what seperated Clark from everybody else and made him a loner. Upon the deaths of his adopted parents, Clark realized that his extraordinary powers did not make him any less human than the rest of Earth and he was not exempt from human laws. Clark was to use his powers to inspire people to do the right thing, rarely interfering unless he needed to. The point of Superman was to show people the righteous path and ensure they could achieve it by themselves. Hence, despite greatly wanting to take down oppressive warlords, end poverty and stop wrongful death, as Superman, Clark decided it was better to set the example and try to let the rest of humanity solve the problems on their own rather than look to him as a solution. Biography Rise to Fame Upon the pending destruction of Krypton, the biological father and mother of the infant Kal-El, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, attempted to escape with their child into the Phantom Zone. However, Xa-Du, trapped in the zone, would attack Jor-El, with the threat to raise Kal-El with hatred and make him Zod's heir, they were unable to leave. Finding no other way, Jor-El rocketed Kal-El out to the planet Earth, with the Brainiac AI in his rocket. Kal El landed in Smallville and was found by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent, who raised him as if he was their own son. The two cared for him in the moments of insecurity he faced when confronting the powers he gained. The two taught him ideals that he was to use the powers he gained under Earth's Yellow Sun for the greater good of the world. Eventually visited by the Legion of Super-Heroes, who gave him a Legion Ring, inspring an idea which Clark realized years later. When he was a teenager, Clark still would not fit in, blaming this on the fact that he had powers and was getting more powers that others did not have. Despite this, he would manage to have a serious relationship with Lana Lang, who he fell in love with. Clark's relationship with Lana would have it's ups and down, such as him flying for the first time in order to save her and Jedediah Colder attacking him for flying. On Clark's prom night, Martha died in a car crash, leaving Clark heartbroken, especially as Jonathon died of a heart attack shortly after surviving the attack. After a few years, Clark left Lana and Smallville behind, heading to Metropolis. There, Clark became a journalist and joined the Daily Star in an effort take down the city's corrupt. Contacted by a man named Icarus, Clark was given hints about impending disastors. Clark also became good friends with James Olsen, a photographer for the Daily Planet, and rival of Lois Lane. However, Clark quickly decided that journalism would not be enough in his efforts against corruption and decided on vigilantism. To fight crime, Clark got several T-Shirts made with a strange "S" symbol on it. Months prior to his public debut as a vigilante, Clark decided to test his limits in the Zero Year of Gotham City. Checking if he could make the Blackout less brutal by stopping the hurricane, Clark ended up failing, though he did save a freighter and helped people make shelter to stave off the hurricane. Months later, due to his shirts, Clark ended up becoming known as Superman and quickly became an urban legend in Metropolis. Superman's first order of business was taking down Glen Glenmorgan, the corrupt Mr. Metropolis. Clark was officially coined Superman after saving a child from getting hit by an oncoming train. Superman made his public debut when he made Glenmorgan confess to his sins. During this time, Superman was captured by Lex Luthor by the request of the U.S Government and was tortured. Soon after, Superman faced the Collector of Worlds and saved the city of Metropolis from doom, becoming a beloved hero while also learning about his Kryptonian origins. Superman also reprogrammed the Collector's ship into becoming his first Fortress of Solitude. After a brief foray in Gotham City to meet with Bruce Wayne, Clark became Superman and tried to deal with the Batman, who had arrived in Metropolis. The battle was interrupted by a New God that transported the two to Earth 2. There Clark fought the Batman of that Earth, not realizing it to be a "different" person until that Earth's Jonathan Kent showed up. After embracing this new Earth's version of his parents, Superman was met by his counterpart, who introduced him to Earth 2's Lois Lane, who just so happened to be "Superman 2's" wife. However, the Wonder Woman of Earth 2 then revealed Lois to be possessed by Kaiyo the Trickster. Kaiyo then had Superman and Superman 2 team up with Batman and Batman 2 to find a crystal with which to stop the Apokolips War. In the end, Kaiyo decided to reside on Earth Prime, wiping Superman's memory of meeting with Batman and travelling to Earth 2 and meeting his counterpart. However, when the Parademon Invasion of Earth occured, Superman was forced to team up with Batman, Green Lantern, Flash, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Cyborg. After repelling the invasion of Darkseid, the team became known collectively as the Justice League and often fought threats together. Out of the team, though, Clark's best friend was surprisingly his opposite, Batman. During this time, Superman learned valuable lessons from the Justice League as to not meddle in the affairs of other countries or participate within wars or such. This helped to bring Superman's arrogance down a tad more as he learned that his main goal was to simply protect the Earth from threats that nobody else could help with. Switching over to the Daily Planet, Clark found himself at an identity crisis all the while being stalked by Nimrod the Hunter. Temporarily abandoning the identity of Clark Kent, Superman returned to it after deciding it to be the best for him. He also came into contact with the Metaleks, Captain Comet and the Multitude. After fights with Erik Drekken, Xa-Du and his reunion with Krypto, Superman found the brunt of his problems to be caused by Vyndktvx. During this time, Superman's rivalry with Lex Luthor continued. Lex had become a major power in the city of Metropolis after the fall of Glenmorgan. However Lex wanted nothing more than to kill Superman, creating the K-Man to try and do so. Despite his weakness to Kryptonite, Superman managed to defeat the K-Man and raise the ire of Luthor. Superman's friendship with the Batman also continued to grow, with him joining the Dark Knight on an adventure with the Robin at the time. Soon after, Superman and Batman became the only members of the Justice League who truly trusted each other. Doomsday Superman then faced his greatest challenge yet, Doomsday. A threat to all things imaginable, Superman was eventually forced to resort to the devilish creatures level and kill it, at the cost of his own life as well in the Battle of Metropolis. After an undisclosed amount of time, though, Superman was mysteriously revived and continued his status as the defender of Metropolis. Soon after once again experiencing his fight against the Multitude on Mars, the Anti-Superman Army made it's move against the Man of Steel by attacking him in the same fashion Doomsday did. Nearly killed by the Army, Superman bounced back and defeated the threat of Superdoom and ending the threat of Vyndktvx once and for all. Reporting on an uprising in the country of Qurac, Clark secretly investigated the country as Superman for illegal arms only to get attacked by men in war machines. Finding one of these men to have altered their appearance to match that of Jimmy Olsen, Superman found more mystery in the country than he figured. Three weeks after Superman found his hand to be infected and his body to be morphing, the infection was removed but quickly became it's own creature entirely, a hybrid that merged Superman's Kryptonian DNA with it's own. Although Superman managed to subdue the Hybrid, his fight soon became with Lex Luthor, whom he discovered to be behind the Hybrid. Superman defeated Luthor and locked the madman in a prison of his own design. Hell on Earth After taking a long absence from crime fighting, Superman joined up with the Legion of Super-Heroes by going back in time and trying to prevent the Anti-Superman Army from stealing the Kryptonite Engine. Returning to his status as a public hero, Superman met his cousin, Kara Zor-El and fought to a draw with Helspont, a former commander of the Daemonites. Superman was subsequently defeated by Enchantress, Anguish, Graves and a strange mercenary creature in Russia. Superman also confronted Jason Todd, however, as per request from Batman, refused to turn the outlaw in against his own better judgment. Along with the rest of the Justice League, Superman defeated Graves in their rematch only to have relations within the League strained. Superman, however, ended up in a relationship with Wonder Woman. Superman then learned the truth of the Daemonites and quit the Daily Planet after an argument with Morgan Edge. After being met another surviving Kryptonian, H'El, Superman was faced with the decision of choosing between Krypton and Earth. After realizing H'El to be a murderous madman, Superman also met his clone, Superboy. Calling on the Justice League, Superman managed to stop H'El by sending him back in time. Superman was present when the Justice League elected Rhonda Pineda, Firestorm and Element Woman as it's three newest members. Superman then aided Batman in fighting Will o' the Wisp, all the while confronting him about the death of Damian Wayne. Superman's sexual relationship with Wonder Woman continued, with the two intervening in the country of Kahndaq, further damaging the relationship between the Justice League and the public. Wonder Woman used the identity of Diana Prince when posing as Clark's girlfriend in the public. As such, their relationship began to progress further into one made for more than just sexual pleasure. After eight satellites fell from the sky, Superman found himself embroiled in a strange conflict with the Ascension and Wraith. Stopping the Ascension alongside Wraith in Paris, Superman learned that his fellow alien comrade too was powered by the Sun. Though initially working towards the same purpose, Wraith proceeded to demand Superman serve the United States military. However, before anything could come of their encounter, Ascension hacked the missile systems of every country and launched every nucler missile. Not going after the missiles, Superman stopped Ascension and used the Earthstone to stop the missiles. Fighting Wraith, Superman used a mineral devised by Batman to stop the "first Superman". However, this led to the Machine attacking the Fortress of Solitude. After defeating the Machine, Superman went to stop Wraith from killing Batman and Wonder Woman. Although their fight was one of Superman's finest, the Man of Steel was on the losing end for the most of it. Eventually figuring out how to stop Wraith, Superman took him to the mantle of the Earth where he neutralized him and left him for dead. Escaping back to the Fortress of Solitude, Superman learned that Wraith's home species had sent him as a means to use Earth to advance themselves and were now arriving to reap what they had sown. Confronted by Lex Luthor, through Jimmy Olsen, Superman learned that to stop the impending invasion, he would potentially have to sacrifice himself. As Clark Kent, his quitting the Daily Planet forced him to team up with socialite journalist Cat Grant. Deciding to launch a website to combat Morgan Edge, they decided on clarkcattropolis.com as a media website. Superman's great power soon led to him getting involved with the likes of Orion and Hector Hammond, eventually leading into the event that became known as Psi War. In the events leading to the conflict, Superman continued to get involved with Hammond, going so far as getting into conflict with the H.I.V.E. and the Pax Galactica. His involvement with the Pax Galactica led into him fighting Lexus. The H.I.V.E. Queen even managed to defeat Superman and embrace his unconscious body and later on had him temporarily join H.I.V.E.; that was until Hammond wrestled Superman free of her control and left him to confront and battle Psycho Pirate. Shortly after the end of the Psi War, Superman was informed by the Oracle of the existence of an alternate Krypton whose history was threatening to overtake his. Managing to stop the alternate Krypton and defeat H'El once again, Superman again saved the world. Soon after he fought Parasite for the first time. He later had another encounter with the energy absorbing being created due to his battle with Lex Luthor. Regarding the Daemonites, Superman had an encounter with Starfire and learned of them slowly attempting to conquer Earth. Upon returning to Earth, Clark and Bruce were forced to team up to try and stop Mongul from invading the Earth. Managing to use the Golden Fury spores against Mongul, the world's finest duo defeated the invader and locked him in the Phantom Zone. Doomed After checking up on Despero with Diana, Superman was met by Pandora. Being called the purest at heart, it was requested that he open her box. The box managed to take control of Superman, simply because he was more human at heart than anybody else. Discovering a superpowered American to be in Kahndaq, Superman went there and fought him, Shazam. The two were evenly matched, but stopped the fight when the Justice League arrived with Zatanna. Immediately afterwards they were met by the new Justice League of America. When Arthur Light accidentally attacked Diana, though, Superman lost control and accidentally killed him. The first stage of the Trinity War ended with an enraged Superman incapacitating the League and the JLA, demanding to be locked up. Very soon, though, he was freed by the Question, who offered him his hand and the opportunity to find out who actually killed Arthur Light. Leading his own group with the Question, Superman, his condition rapdily deteriorating made his way to Athens, Greece where he confronted Batman and Wonder Woman's groups for the box. The ensuing chaos ended when Superman ended up unconscious due to a sliver of Kryptonite in his brain. The Crime Syndicate went on to imprison Superman in the Firestorm Matrix where his guilt overtook him and made him desire to turn back time and reverse Light's death. Eventually rescued from the Matrix by Batman, Superman ironically underwent brain surgery headed by Lex Luthor. Shortly afterwards, Luthor made a plea to join the League, which Superman vehemently rejected. Not long after, with the Batman Family, the Superman Family helped deal with Jochi and Warworld. Whilst continuing to get closer to Diana, Clark was contacted by the Justice League to handle a storm near Norwegia. He uncovered the resurgence of Doomsday, but was unable to handle the beast as he was soon after shocked by the survival of the Kryptonian, General Zod. However, Zod betrayed him and due to interference by Apollo Phoebus, brutally beat him as well. When Zod freed Faora, Superman and Wonder Woman ended up locked away. Knowing they had to stop Zod, Clark used Diana's sword to split an atom and cause a nuclear explosion, destroying the inter-dimensional gate and shuttling the mad Kryptonians back to the Phantom Zone. Although the solar radiation purged the atomic radiation from his cells, for Clark, the process was very painful. Later, Clark discovered an inter-dimensional breach at Venezuela and made his way there to find an alien dinosaurid attacking. Discovering the creature to actually be an extraterrestrial boy named Baka, Clark took him to the Fortress. His association with Baka led him into conflict with Ukur and the Ghost Soldier. After dealing with Baka and Ukur, Superman incapacitated Ghost Soldier and went to confront the Tower. This led to a heated argument with Tower leader Harrow. Superman and Bruce then had an adventure with their Earth 2 relatives, Power Girl and the Huntress. This meeting and their fight with Kaizen Gamorra then caused their original true first meeting memories to resurface. Confronting Kaiyo the Trickster, the two were shuttled into the past of Earth 2, after which they returned to their own Earth and once again had their memories wiped. Amnesic and in Gotham City, Superman found himself mysteriously allied with Catwoman. Played by Lord Satanus, the amnesic Man of Tomorrow, without the morals in his memories guiding him, began to recklessly pursue Ralph Mangubat. Shortly after meeting the Eradicator and of his premonition, Superman learned of the return of Doomsday. Finding the monster in Africa, and later Mumbai, he shuttled it to Venus where the two fought each other to exhausting measures. After returning to Smallville, the two again fought, where a victorious Superman killed the beast by ripping it in two. However, he ended up being infected by the Doomsday Virus during the fight and after a slight reprieve at the Fortress, headed to his Metropolis apartment. There, while he began to degenerate, was met by Diana who managed to force the virus into becoming inert. After regaining control, Superman handed himself over to the authorities. Due to Brainiac, Superman lost control, escaped and destroyed Detritus. After being attacked by Metallo and the Atomic Skull, Superman was doused in an aerosol cloud of Kryptonite, causing his transformation into Superdoom to worsen. After momentarily regaining control over Superdoom, Clark fled into space, avoiding the Red Lanterns and destroying asteroids. Taken to the galaxy of Krypton by Supergirl, Clark witnessed Hakar destroying the Char, intervening and allowing the colonists to escape, Clark then let Superdoom take control. He then began to brutalize Hakar before returning to Earth to save Lana and Steel. Realizing that he could only beat the fleet of the Cyborg Superman by giving into the Doomsday Virus, Clark did so, thereby starting the Battle of Earth. During the entire battle, Clark struggled with accepting what exaclty Superdoom meant to him: a struggle with him handling the responsibility of his power. When Brainiac gained the upper hand, Clark gave in to Superdoom and unleashed the beast on the collector. Winning the Battle of Earth and ridding himself of the Doomsday Virus, it took Clark around two months, but eventually, he made it back to Earth. Futures End After the Earth 2 War, Clark was angered at what Bruce did to him to win the war and so he went out and confronted the Batman in the Batcave. Thier argument quickly became a fight, with Superman easily overpowering and nearly killing his best friend. Unable to comprehend what he did and had Shazam replace him to ensure his own powers could never be used for evil. Letting most of his friends and family believe him to be missing, Clark ended up farming in Ethiopia, in the most remote deserts where people rarely ever got water or food. One day he was met by a mystical sand being that looked like he did when he was Superman, it revealed it was born of mystical residue from a past encounter with Mr. Mxyzptlk. In it's final act, the being sacrificed itself to return the dry, harsh Ethiopian land to it's full potential, prompting Clark to question whether or not he was living up to his. Presumed missing by the entire world, eventually Kal-El returned, with a mysterious cyborg slaughtering entire populations in preparation. Luckily, when Kal did return, he was confronted by John Constantine instead of the cyborg. Refusing to believe himself as Superman anymore, Kal told Constantine to talk to the new Superman instead, only listening when informed the arriving threat was that of Brainiac. Alternate Futures True Life The life Superman ended up living was in truth an altered version of his true history, altered due to the meddlings of Vyndktvx. In reality, the life that Superman was supposed to lead was much of the same, but as Jonathan and Martha did not die when he was young, Clark Kent ended up marrying Lana Lang. Moving to Metropolis with his wife and parents, Clark still ended up becoming Superman and battling foes like Braniac and getting clobbered to death by Doomsday. Clark's marriage to Lana was to eventually dissolve, with him remarrying to Lois Lane, with whom he somehow had a son, Jon Lane Kent. Jon was taken from the couple by the time travelling Harvest, who managed to take the child before Vyndktvx could change the future. Due to Jon Lane Kent's existence, while this future did occur, it changed and was forgotten. The End Future In this future, changed due to the mutable timline changes of Terry McGinnis, after Batman and Mr. Terrific's work on Brother Eye, Superman went missing for five years. When he returned, he was an assimilated robot drone of the satellite. He was had only one purpose: keep the order of Brother Eye. Powers Essentially a living Solar Battery, under the light of the Yellow Sun of Earth, Superman possesses many different powers. His cells absorb and metabolize the energy coming from the Yellow Sun's light rays. This absorbtion gives him access to several different powers. It most prominently makes him invulnerable to almost every weapon on Earth, with his skin being much sharper than a diamond. This invulnerability came in good use as he was also a masterful hand to hand martial artist. Only weapons from alien worlds were strong enough to be much of a match for Superman. Even when he was injured, Superman possessed a healing factor that allowed him to heal faster than humans. He was also able to hear and smell objects from much further away, allowing him to sense danger in several places. After bathing in the sun, Superman could recharge himself to full power and heal all injuries. Absorbing solar radiation would also purge atomic radiation from his cells, although this process was painful. Being subjected to a source of solar radiation as pure as the energy blasts of Apollo Phoebus would "supercharge" Superman. Essentially, this would enhance all of his abilities by an enormous degree, making him stronger, faster and his radiation powers more potent. Armour Superman wore unique Kryptonian armour which he obtained from the Collector's ship. The armour was synced to his DNA, allowing it to show up with any of his family's unique crests or symbols. The armour could also be attached to his body or be removed and downgraded into a simple paperweight resembling the El Family Crest. He later further developed the armour to shapeshift into any type of human clothing. Relationships Bruce Wayne Despite being completely opposite of Bruce Wayne, the pinnacle of human achievement and only true threat to Superman, the Man of Tomorrow was the only member of the Justice League that the Batman trusted. This is because despite all of their differences, they were very much alike, and though each had suspicions on each other, they were both the best of friends. Diana of Themyscaria Both Superman and Wonder Woman were both seen as strange outsiders when they first debuted to the public and were initially looked upon with grieve mistrust and later sincere honour. For this, during their tenure in the Justice League, Superman and Diana got along better than most other people. However, when Steve Trevor would be injured, Diana would end up coming to blows with Superman. Although the relationship was primarily sexual, the two did end up bonding quite closely. Team Unlike his counterpart, Batman, Superman has barely participated in any teams. * Legion of Super-Heroes - The first team that Superman had participated in. The Legion initially came to Superman from the future, they would later make sporaidic apperances to him, most of the time with him and them teaming up. * Justice League - A team Superman joined shortly after his debut to the public. Due to Superman's presence as a well loved hero, it would be him that would make the rest of the heroes beloved to the public. * Trinity - The teaming of Earth's Greatest Heroes: Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. Earth 2 On Earth 2, there was also a Superman. This Superman was born Kal-L and too was the last son of Krypton, raised in the United States of America as Clark Kent. While the general history was much of the same, Kal-L was much older and became Superman much earlier, having a much deeper bond with his cousin, who became Power Girl. Kal-L also married his Earth's Lois Lane. Kal-L had advanced Earth 2 much more than Kal-El had Earth Prime, making it much more safe, essentially making Metropolis a utopia. On one known occassion, Kal-L teamed up with Kal-El to stop Kaiyo the Trickster, a New God who had been travelling through the Multiverse. This Superman sacrificed himself to save his Earth from the Apokolips War. Kal-L was later impersonated by Brutaal. Earth 23 On Earth 23, Kalel was born to Jorel and Lara. Rocketed to Earth after the destruction of Krypton, Kalel was adopted by a kindly couple and raised as Calvin Ellis. Becoming Superman, he also launched a poltical career and rose, eventually becoming the president. Maintaining world peace as Superman, Kalel sought to inspire those around him. Lost Timelines While he existed in almost all of the universes in the Orrery of Worlds, Superman also existed in past versions of the Orrery and previous, ended timelines. The only record of these timelines was that the Brainiac God managed to collect a city from most of them. Oftentimes, a Superman was present somewhere in one of these cities. Modern Timeline: In the Modern Timeline, Superman existed wearing a more fabric costume supported by trunks. Wise, powerful, and only brutal when need be, the mild mannered Clark Kent married Lois Lane and eventually began to expect a child with her. Category:Superman Family Category:Superhero Category:Aliens